Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a lift stand, in particular, to a positionable lift stand.
Related Art
With the advancement in technology and computerization, along with the popularization of thin-type electronic visual displays, various types of display can be seen in places such as business stores, work locations, or residential complexes. These displays allow the users to control or view what is being displayed. In order to meet various user requirements or adapt to operating environments, displays are often in need of adjustable stands, so that the user can adjust the position or height of the display accordingly.
Several types of support structure for accommodating the display are available in the market. These support structures can further work with lift stands to adjust the height of the support structures. However, some lift stands are not fitted with stroke fixing capability. That is, the lift stand is typically left at its maximum reach, which adversely increases the packaging size. Furthermore, if the lift stand is pre-oriented at its maximum reach, the lift stand may start to yield due to the weight of the display during the assembling process, causing inconvenience for the user.
To minimize the packaging size, some lift stands would pair up with stroke fixing devices. Such option would save more space for shipping purpose. However, the majority of stroke fixing devices have complex structures. For instance, a conventional stroke fixing element is made up of three to five components. This fact means extra cost would be spent for molding the parts, along with additional time needed in labor and assembling process.